Megpoid / Gumi
Megpoid ''' (メグッポイド/ ''Meguppoido), la cui mascotte è sotto il nome di Gumi (グミ) , è un'applicazione di Vocaloid2 supportata da Yamaha. Fu pubblicato da Internet Co. Il personaggio de software è stato disegnato dall'illustratore Masami Yuuki (ゆうきまさみ ''Yuuki Masami). "Gumi" è il soprannome d'infanzia della sua doppiatrice, Megumi Nakajima (中島 愛) '''Caratteristiche Personaggio |-|Nome= Il nome viene dalla fusione delle parole "Megumi" e "Vocaloid". La prima fa riferimento allasua fornitrice di voce e la seconda al software, creando così "Megpoid", che si potrebbe definire "Vocaloid di Megumi". La parola "Gumi", soprannome della vocaloid, fu dato dalla fornitrice di voce, affermando che quello era il suo soprannome d'infanzia. I fan stranieri confondevano spesso Megpoid come una cosa completamente diversa da vocaloid, dicendo che Megpoid non era Vocaloid e viceversa. era tutto un fraintendimento della parola "Poid". |-|Aspetto= La progettazione di Gumi fu ispirata al personaggio Ranka Lee (doppiata dalla sua fornitrice di voce Megumi Nakajima). I colori del vestito, verde, giallo e arancione, erano ispirati al vestito di Ranka Lee. Il design di Gumi è leggermente diverso nel suo extend: *Whisper ha la gonna a bretelle con scarpette corte; *Adult ha anch'esso la gonna a bretelle ma con degli stivali; *Power e Sweet hanno degli stivaletti con entrambi dei pantaloncini a bretelle Il design della sua versione english venne inizialmente rilasciato in versione silhouette. Solo in seguito al suo rilascio, venne rivelata e sebbene la box art sua una silhouette di Gumi Power, essa è rappresentata in un vestito da sera. |-|Relazioni= Molti dicono che Sonika sia una delle sue migliori amiche. Altri invece che è lo è akikoroid-chan, dato il concerto al Vocafarre. Molti altri invece dicono che sia sorella di Gakupo e Lily. Invece, la più famosa diceria è che Gumi e Miku siano rivali nel mondo della musica, dato che sono le due vocaloid più famose del software. inoltre è considerata anche cugina di Gachapoid, dato il colore dei capelli. 'Pacchetti' '' megpoid V2 boxart.png|Vocaloid2 Megpoid|link=Vocaloid2 Megpoid megpoid complete v3.png|Vocaloid3 Megpoid Complete|link=Vocaloid3 Megpoid Complete megpoid native v3.png|Vocaloid3 Megpoid Native|link=Vocaloid3 Megpoid Native Megpoid_EN_PACK_3D.png|Vocaloid3 Megpoid English|link=Vocaloid3 Megpoid English '' 'Vendite e Marketing' Gumi fu il secondo Vocaloid di Internet. Co e aveva un approccio più retro-futuristico. Originariamente, le canzoni di Gumi non potevano essere vendute su Karen-T (una casa discografica di canzoni cantate da vocaloid) , ma successivamente, Internet Co. nel 2009 diede il permesso alla vendita per le canzoni di Gumi e per quelle di Gakupo *Megpoid First Anniversary *Megpoid 2nd Anniversary *Megpoid 3nd Anniversary |-|Edizioni= 'Starter Pack' Megpoid V3 ebbe in tutte le sue confezioni anche il Vocaloid3 Editor 'Voci' Internet Co decise di vendere le voci di Megpoid V3 divise, in modo da andare incontro ai gusti degli utenti. 'Singer Song Writer Lite' Al rilascio di Megpoid Native, la Internet.Co decise di rilasciare un pacchetto unico contenente tutto l'extend con il Native, il Vocaloid3 Editor e il software "Singer Song Writer Lite 7" contenuti tutti insieme. 'Taiwan' L'11 dicembre 2010, il presidente di Internet Co. annunciò che Gackpoid, Gumi e Lily sarebbero stati rilasciati in Taiwan in futuro. 'Edizione NEO' Alla fine di luglio 2013, fu annunciata una versione adattata per Mac delle voicebank V3 di Megpoid, Lily, Gakupo e CUL, con la denominazione "NEO" |-|Merchandising= 'Album' Gumi ebbe alcuni album dedicati unicamente o con lei. Una delle case discografiche più famose che tratta soprattutto gadget nei suoi album è certamente la Exit Tunes, che insieme alla famosa "Famiglia Vocaloid", composta da Miku, i Kagamine, Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo, Luka, Gumi e IA, crea album con le loro canzoni più celebri. Tra le sue discografie ricordiamo "Gumism", "Gimitive", "Gumish","Guming", "164-Theory" e "Gumitia" Fu pubblicata anche nell'album "The Vocaloid", per festeggiare l'arrivo di Vocaloid3. 'Videogiochi' Gumi compare nel videogioco di Hatsune Miku : Project Mirai, sebbene fosse una vocaloid di Internet Co e non di Crypton Future Media. Inoltre Gumi fu introdotta nel videogioco "Elsword" con la canzone "Never Ending Story" e anche come modello per i vestiti sulla base della vocaloid. Infatti è introdotta come nuovo personaggio in un'edizione speciale del videogioco. Verso la fine dell'estate 2012, fu annunciata come protagonista per il videogioco "Megpoid the music#. un nuovo gioco di ritmo sviluppato da paraphray. Il 18 ottobre fu apertoil sito del videogioco. Tale videogioco era un project diva simile a quello di Miku, ma con Gumi come protagonista. In seguito fu comunicato che il videogioco sarebbe stato in vendita dal 28 marzo 2013 con una Limited Edition che comprende due figure della vocaloid. fu rilasciata il 28 marzo 2013. 'Figure' La prima figure di Gumi fu una base dell'album "Exit Tunes Present: Gumism". I dettagli ancora sconosciuti. Tuttavia ci fu un annuncio della good Smile Company su una Nendoroid di Gumi V3. In seguito ci fu la prima esposizione dei modellini e furono già in vendita le nendoroid. Al megpoid anniversary, ci fu una figure particolare basata sul famoso modello MMD di Mamama. Si tratta di una scatoletta di cristallo con l'immagine 3D del modello MMD, fatto in modo da creare l'illusione ottica di un oggetto 3D. Verso il 2013, Gumi ebbe una nuova figure, stavolta molto più curata, prodotta da Acquamarine. 'Manga' Gumi divenne protagonista di un manga chiamato "Gumi from Vocaloid", disegnato da Enji Tetsuta e pubblicata da Kodansha's Monthly Shonen Rival previsto per l'aprile del 2013. La storia parla di un ragazzo che vuole sfondare nel mondo della musica e Gumi lo aiuta nell'impresa. Gumi comparì anche nel WebManga "Comicaloid ", dove viene rappresentata con delle ministorie di alcuni suoi videoclip famosi: *Brain FLuid Explosion Girl *Mozaik Role *Megu Megu Fire endless night *Cut-off Line *Romantic Hero Fu possibile leggerlo online da qui con una registrazione a NND. 'Tablet' Gumi ebbe un tablet a lei dedicato, prodotto da edentab. |-|Eventi= 'Concerti' Gumi, insieme a Gakupo, fece la sua prima apparizione Live nel 2010 all'Arison Red and White. In quell'evento Gumi cantò "Interstellar Flight ", canzone originariamente cantata dalla sua voicer (Megumi Nakajima)Ci fu un altro concerto con Gumi in presentazione delle voicebank di Vocaloid 3 e di Gumi Extend. Sebbene furono stati fatti in passato alcuni concerti di vocaloid, questo fu considerato il primo concerto ufficialmente in "3D", ovvero una riproiezione del palco su uno schermo con un'immagine virtuale che canta sopra il palco. Più tardi venne rilasciato il DVD con tutto il Concerto. Il 2 novembre fu rilasciato un videoclip di anteprima del concerto della EXPO insieme ad Akikoroid, della Lawson. In seguito, al "VOCAFARRE", svolto tra il 15 e il 16 dicembre, Akikoroid e Gumi Extend furono accompagnati da Tone Rion, VY1 e Aoki Lapis. Gumi cantò le canzoni "Megu Megu Fire Endless Night", "Love Droid", "Cyber Thunder Cider " e "Beyond the glass World ", in presentazione delle sue Voicebank.Un concerto ufficiale simile ai concerti della Crypton Future Media fu al Vocalekt Visions x AniMiku x WVD01 a AOD 2012 dove Gumi, insieme a Sweet Ann, Gakupo e Miku si esibirono in un concerto tutto Vocaloid. Gumi cantò le canzoni Overseas Travel e Bring Back Your Smile, quest'ultima in un duetto con Gakupo. Gumi all' "Ultra Party 2012" cantò altre canzoni, tra cui Megu Megu Fire Endless Night. Nel giugno 2012, in occasione del 3° anniversario di Gumi, fu indetto un concerto dedicato interamente a Gumi, chiamato "Megpoid 3rd Anniversary ". I fan aspettavano la sua entrata sul palco (o per meglio dire, sullo schermo) con un "Gumi-chan!", con cui festeggiò il suo compleanno con le sue canzoni più famose. Fecero anche la loro apparizione Lily, Gakupo e CUL, che la festeggiarono insieme. Il 3 marzo, NewPeople e Vocalekt Vision hanno dedicato l'intera giornata a Gumi english al Japatown di San Francisco, California. Fu un'evento gratuito costituito da sessioni dimostrative del software, stand di merci e concerti live che si sono svolti da mezzogiorno alle 06.00. Il presidente fondatore della Viz Media, Seiji Horibuchi, mise a disposizione negozi di vestiti delle mode giapponesi, cinema, gallerie d'arte e altro ancora. La prensentazione di Megopoid english si è svolta alla Hall e al bar del cinema. Fu caratterizzata dal merchandising e dallo spettacolo gratuito del Vocalekt Vision. La dimostrazione fu guidata da Noboru di Internet CO e un dipendente. Fu mostrato attraverso una TV collegata la computer le carateristiche ecniche di Megpoid English e come si utilizzava Vocaloid3, tra la modificazione delle sillabe e delle note, facendo una dimostrazione pratica della demo "Miraculous Encounter". Vennero spiegati ad uno ad uno i parametri del software, con tanto di esempi per rendere la voce di Gumi più virile o infantile. Si è parlato anche del famoso concorso di Megpoid English. Furono allestiti diversi gadget: adesivi, calendari, portachiavi, magliette e CD ( tra cui una compilation di Gumi English). Era possibile anche comprare gli altri Vocaloid di Internet Co. Alla fine della manifestazione, furono distribuiti gratuitamente dei biglietti per la visione dello spettacolo live e nell'attesa dell'inizio, si poteva comprare qualche CD nello stand li vicino. Il primo spettacolo ebbe il tutto esaurito dei biglietti. La prima parte dello spettacolo era di presentazioni e danze varie. La seconda invece riguardava a spettacoli di modelli MMD riprodotti su schermi. I ballerini, erano vestiti con cosplay dei vocaloid (erano GUMI, CUL, Lily, Kiyoteru e Galaco). Per le animazioni andò tutto liscio. Fu utilizzata una zanzariera per riprodurre le immagini in modo più coinvolgente col pubblico, con immagini 3D proprio in mezzo al palco e non sulla parete. Gumi divenne una delle cantanti più celebri per i concerti del Vocalekt Vision. Compari anche all'AniMiku 2013. . Si esibì in un concerto per l'ASEAN 'Concorsi' Il 15 novembre 2011, fu annunciato un concorso a premi con scadenza il 31 marzo 2012. Per partecipare era necessario scrivere una canzone e caricarla su Nico Nico Douga entro aprile 2012. Il concorso fu indetto da Yamaha. La regole base era che solo i seguenti vocaloid erano consentiti di essere utilizzati al concorso: VY1V3, Mew, V3 Megpoid, SeeU, Tone Rion, CUL. Per competere, la canzone doveva ricevere minimo 3.000 visite su Nico Nico Douga con il tag"VOCALOID3 発売 記念 コンテスト" Il premio per chi aveva utilizzato Megpoid Extend era un prodotto di Internet Co. Il concorso fu poi prolungato fino al 30 giugno 2012, con un nuovo premio aggiunto, ovvero il possesso della nuova voicebank esclusiva denominata "Galaco". Poteva partecipare al concorso chi avesse almeno 1000 visualizzazioni su Nico Nico Douga. Al concorso furono aggiunti la possibilità di utilizzare Megpoid Native e Lily Anim.o.v.e. La Gakkayo, una rivista di musica, si offrì per intervistare il vincitore del premio mentre la Lawson, una importante catena distributrice di prodotti musicali, promise che il brano vincente sarebbe stato ascoltato nei negozi Lawson. Le canzoni vincitrici utilizzando Megpoid furono "Tegami ", "0621 ","Dekusou Identity ", "Yuri no Kioku ", "Ano Natsu ni, Kieta Ufo ", "Shukufuku no uta ", "Corona " e "Future ". Vinse anche il premio per la migliore rappresentazione grafica (in palio una tavoletta grafica Wacom Intuos5 M-size PTH650/K0) con il video "Bye Bye Bye " e il premio Dwango (in palio gadget della società NicoNicoDouga) con la canzone "Ano ko no secret service". Verso il maggio 2012 fu indetto un concorso che prevedeva la creazione di una canzone cantata da Gumi. Il premio in palio era il pacchetto di SingerSongwrither 7 e dei gadget di Gumi. Inoltre, la canzone vincitrice farà parte del nuovo videogioco della Namco Bandai games attualmente in sviluppo. L'unica informazione è che la canzone deve essere ritmica perché si tratta di un videogioco dance furono in moltissimi a partecipare e alla fine fu pubblicata la lista dei vincitori. Fu indetto un'altro concorso per commemorare il secondo anniversario di Lily in Vocaloid e il primo anniversario di Gumi in Vocaloid3. Così, la Avex e la Internet.Co mettono a bando un concorso musicale, valido fino al 25 agosto 2012, data di uscita di Lily. i vincitori invce saranno annunciati il 21 ottobre, data di rilascio di Gumi in Vocaloid3. Per partecipare era richiesta la pubblicazione di una canzone fatta con Lily e/o Gumi su NicoNicoDouga, con il tag "LilyGUMI 楽曲 コンテスト". Il primo premio consiste in 100.000 Yen e la pubblicazione della canzone vincitrice nell'album "LilyxMegpoid Split Album". A seguire, il 2°, il 3° e il 4° premio consistono in 30.000 yen. Gli altri vincitori riceveranno una copia del software Singer Winter Professional 9 ciascuno e 10.000 yen per i Tunes + il Plug-in per il software RMV. Le canzoni con Gumi vinsero con "Nchirogi ", "Marefika"ed "Eternal Mutaness " per il premio dei 30.000 Yen, con "Hontonokoto " per il software e con ""Artificial Diva" e "Dear Love " per i punti iTunes. Furono indetti due concorsi in seguito al rilascio di Gumi English: Uno erala creazione di una demo di Gumi English con base musicale fornita dal sito ufficiale della durata di 16 secondi . Bisognava pubblicarla su NND con il tag "gumiengcontest" e veniva fornita una versione di prova che partiva dal 28 febbraio 2013 e terminava a fine marzo. I premi in palio erano una nendoroid, una maglietta, una borsa e dei portadocumenti, tutti con l'effigie di Gumi. L'altro concorso fu annunciato da Joysound per un concorso grafico per il videogioco "Megpoid # The Music" , in collaborazione con Nico Nico Douga, valido fino al giorno 13/05/2013. Si doveva caricare un'immagine in formati Jpg, Gif o Png grandi massimo 10 mb. Si doveva spedire qui l'immagine, indicando titolo descrizione e il tag "GUMIカラオケイラストコンテスト GUMI JOYSOUND" (già compilato nel modulo). Era necessario avere già un account su Nico Nico Douga per partecipare. Fu indetto anche un concorso chiamato "Vocalotracks Prersent Gumi Music Constest 2013" dal 25 aprile al 26 giugno 2013, che consiste nel creare una canzone con uno o più voci di megpoid (v2 compreso). Il premio consiste nella pubblicazione delle canzoni vincitrice su iTunes Store, Amazon e tutti gli altri negozi online del sito Vocalotracks. I requisiti per parteciparvi sono: *Usare una o più delle seguenti voicebank: Vocaloid2 Megpoid, Megpoid Native, Megpoid V3 Complete (Sweet, Power, Whisper, Adult), English *Il file deve essere in formato MP3 *Deve durare non più di 4 minuti *Deve essere grande almeno 5 MB. *Si può presentare un artwork della canzone in formato JPEG, di 640-640 pixel e da 60 KB. *L'utente non deve violare i diritti di copyright di terzi. *deve essere registrato al sito con le seguenti informazioni: nome, indirizzo, e-mail e numero di telefono. *I richiedenti minori ai 20 anni devono avere il permesso dei genitori nelle linee guida del sito. *I vincitori potranno avere i diritti sulle canzoni. Fu pubblicata una lista dei vincitori nel sito del concorso |-|Altro= 'Robot Gumi' Al CEATEC 2009 in Giappone, la Boffin, in collaborazione della Yamaha, realizzò il modello di robot'' HRP-4C'' . Si trattava di un robot-cosplay che fungeva da dimostrazione per il software'' Vocaloid2''. Per fare ciò, furono realizzati dei Robot HRP-4C, di cui uno di Gumi che canta . Molti erano sorpresi per questa ricostruzione cosplay di un robot e fu una dimostrazione di Yamaha ''che colpì molto i fan. 'TV' Gumi fu vista su NOTTV in "Vocaloid Stage " , dove Gumi che canta le canzoni "Mozaik Role" e "Our 16bit Wars". Furono trasmessi il 12 Marzo alle 20:00 e il 14 Marzo alle 00:25 'CLIP STUDIO ACTION' Gumi viene utilizzata come modello 3D per il software CLIP STUDIO ACTION 'Videogiochi' Gumi ebbe anche una pagina Facebook a lei dedicata . 'Popolarità' Gumi ebbe un successo più immediato e comparì presto nelle fan art giapponesi, divenendo più celebre di Gakupo. Divenne la beniamina dei fan giapponesi e nel 2010, la sua popolarità era alla pari dei vocaloid di Crypton e vendette molto più di Gakupo, rendendola la vocaloid non Crypton più popolare. Nel 2011, la sua popolarità fu alle stelle nel giro di poche settimane e la maggior parte delle canzoni della top100 furono sue, quasi quanto quelle dei Vocaloid della Crypton. Nel 2011 ebbe su Nico Nico Douga 9538464 visualizzazioni e 929810 mylist, ricevendo il maggior numero di visualizzazioni a livello globale. In media lei ebbe 485 visualizzazioni e 34 mylist per ogni video, rimanendo così in quasi tutte le classifiche di Nico Nico Douga. Gumi divenne la vocaloid di punta di Yamaha a livello mondiale per Vocaloid3, tanto che fu commercializzata anche nel vocaloid store inglese al rilascio del suo English, facendo parlare molto di sé. Tuttavia venne messa a dura prova con il confronto con Kaito V3 che anch'esso aveva una voicebank inglese e Gumi English venne trascurata un po per via dei fan che aspettavano da tempo un aggiornamento del vocaloid della Crypton. A causa dell'imminente rilascio di Kaito V3 prima di Gumi English, Internet Co rilasciò una verasioen di prova un mese prima del suo rilascio ufficiale, ma questa fu subito piratata. Nello scontro tra Kaito English e Gumi English, la Cryopton ebbe più successo per la chiarezza che il vocaloid aveva ed era anche supportato dalla presenza delle altre voci giapponesi. Tuttavia Gumi cominciò a far parlare di sé in America e Internet.Co ebbe degli elogi per la buona coordinazione ed equilibrio che c'è nel tono della voicebank inglese con quella giapponese. 'Curiosità' *L'oggetto simbolo di Gumi fu la Carota. Questo fu dato più che altro per i colori che ricordavano una carota, dato che i suoi capelli ricordano il gambo di una carota e il suo vestito è arancione. *A molti fan piace mettere Gumi in duetto con le canzoni di Megumi Nakajima, rappresentata nei videoclip con l'immagine di Ranka lee, personaggio che ispirò il design di Gumi. *Gumi viene vista nel minifumetto di Sonika *Al rilascio di Megpoid Native, la Internet.Co decise di rilasciare un pacchetto unico contenente tutto l'extend con il Native, il Vocaloid3 Editor e il software "Singer Song Writer Lite 7" contenuti tutti insieme. *Al debutto della vocaloid il modello MMD più in voga del web era quello di ISAO. Ma il modello MMD più famoso di Gumi fu quello di Mamama, che divenne il profilo 3D ufficiale di Gumi in Vocaloid3. *Nel concorso delle demo di Gumi English, Internet Co si era dimenticata di postare la demo che doveva fornire e molti fan crearono molte basi musicali personalizzate. Tuttavia la Internet Co aveva provveduto tre giorni dopo l'inizio del concorso, con una e-mail di scuse a chi aveva scaricato la versione di prova di Gumi English e il link della base musicale. 'Riconoscimenti' 'Galleria Immagini''' |-|Boxart = megpoid V2 boxart.png|Boxart Vocaloid2 Megpoid megpoid complete v3.png|Boxart Vocaloid3 Megpoid Complete megpoid power v3.png|Boxart Vocaloid3 Megpoid Power megpoid adult v3.png|Boxart Vocaloid3 Megpoid Adult megpoid whisper v3.png|Boxart Vocaloid3 Megpoid Whisper megpoid sweet v3.png|Boxart Vocaloid3 Megpoid Sweet megpoid native v3.png|Boxart Vocaloid3 Megpoid Native Megpoid_EN_PACK_3D.png|Boxart Vocaloid3 Megpoid English 51M2ViS5+tL.jpg|Bottone Download di Megpoid Native |-|Immagini Originali= 01_b.png|Disegno per boxart di Megpoid 02_b.png|Disegno profilo di Megpoid 03_b.png|Disegno di Megpoid Adult2_b.png|Design Megpoid Adult Adult_Back.png|Design retro Megpoid Adult Whisper2_b.png|Design Megpoid Whisper Whisper_Back.png|Design retro Megpoid Whisper Power2_b.png|Design Megpoid Power/Sweet Power-Sweet_Back.png|Design retro Megpoid Power/Sweet Power_b.png|Design Megpoid Power per boxart Whisper_b.png|Design Megpoid Whisper per boxart Sweet_b.png|Design Megpoid Sweet per boxart megpoid english trasparente.png|Immagine di Megpoid English C-_Users_Desktop_Desktop_1_Immagini_Gumi_original_35.jpg|Design Boxart di Vocaloid2 Megpoid C-_Users_Desktop_Desktop_1_Immagini_Gumi_original_27.gif|Design Boxart di Megpoid Vocaloid3 C-_Users_Desktop_Desktop_1_Immagini_Gumi_original_12.gif|Design boxart di Megpoid Power C-_Users_Desktop_Desktop_1_Immagini_Gumi_original_17.gif|Design Boxart di Megpoid Adult C-_Users_Desktop_Desktop_1_Immagini_Gumi_original_25.gif|Design Boxart di Megpoid Whisper C-_Users_Desktop_Desktop_1_Immagini_Gumi_original_23.gif|Design Boxart di Megpoid Sweet C-_Users_Desktop_Desktop_1_Immagini_Gumi_original_14.gif|Design Boxart di Megpoid Native gumi logo.png|Logo di Megpoid complete_title (2).png|Logo di Megpoid Complete power_title (1).png|Logo di Megpoid Power adult_title.png|Logo di Megpoid Adult whisper_title (1).png|Logo di Megpoid Whisper sweet_title.png|Logo di Megpoid Sweet native_title (1).png|Logo di Megpoid Native native_title (2).png|Logo di Megpoid English |-|Eventi= wete.jpg|Presentazione di Megpoid Extend durante un Live su Nico Nico Douga 288193 235918986528661 1610902230 o.jpg|Gumi al Concerto "Gumi 3th anniversary" 335110 308133652552281 100000669461799 990948 766246389 o.jpg|Gumi al Concerto 3D "Vocalofarre" 4b86bcfc9512834a382688d4f2954753.png|Presentazione Gumi x Elsword |-|Prodotti= 201112302.jpg|Nendoroid di "Gumism" 201112303.jpg|Figure di "Gumism" Prize fair28 0339.jpg|Figure di Megpoid rgwe.jpg|Figure di Cristallo in 3D al Megpoid Anniversary Prize fair28 0340.jpg|Nendoroid di Megpoid TL300808386.jpg|Figure Megpoid V3/Native m1.jpg|Nendoroid Gumi 1168711.jpg|Figure di Megpoid Power fatta dai fan tumblr_m6gielX3ob1rw1bxfo1_500.jpg|Figure di Gumi ispirata a modello MMD 602170_479969312069561_722945289_n.jpg|Figure di Gumi E38090E8A1A81E38091QWCE-0018820EXIT20TUENS20PRESENTS20GUMISM20by20Megpoid.jpg|Album "Gumism" Gumi.jpg|Album "Gumitive" 27ad6293c5161f78fa64cc7f104d1cff.jpg|Album "Gumish" C2b70932a4afe409842fb378c6d916c5_v2PYJSPJwSReYO76.jpg|Album "Guming" THEORY.jpg|Album "164 Theory" gumitia20130220_01.jpg|Album "Gumitia" Megpoid_the_music_9839_Limited_Edition_257567.7.jpg|Videogioco "Megpoid the Music" 51tUQZ6JX3L.jpg|Boxart Vocaloid3 Megpoid/Gumi Complete + Native + Starter Pack+ Singer Song Writer Lite 7 |-|Promozione= Hajimetenovocaloid 201111 01.jpg|Rivista con in copertina Gumi 277fef41.jpg|Manifesto di Megpoid x Elsword |-|Altro= Voice provider Megumi Nakajima.jpg|Megumi Nakajima, fornitrice di voce di Gumi 20091007235321.jpg|Robot HRP-4C di Gumi 20120627-5.jpg|Vestiti di Megpoid in Elsword firme gumi.jpg|Firme di Masami Yuuki e di Megumi Nakajima sdfr.jpg|Gumi nel minifumetto di Sonika Windows_100_isao_gumi.png|Modello MMD di Gumi (da ISAO) megpoid_gumi___mamama__original__by_touko_p-d53zats.jpg|Modello MMD di Gumi (da mamama) megpoid_gumi_whisper___mamama__original____mmd_by_touko_p-d54z24m.jpg|Modello MMD di Gumi Extend (da mamama) c6153ad03c9c199eec6a923ba2f57b676487072a.jpg|Gumi nel manga "Gumi from Vocaloid" |-|Fan = *Modelli MMD MMD Wikia *Cosplay World Cosplay / Google Immagini *Fanart DeviantArt/ Pixiv/ Priapo /Zerochan/Google Immagini/Fanloid Categoria:Femmine